Elfen Lied: Lucy's choice
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Lucy is not human. what happens when she tries to live as such, warring against her violent, murderous nature?


Elfen Lied: Lucy's choice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L.T: Hiiii, sorry I haven't been writing, but my studies are totally wearing me out….. I'm so sorryyy…. Anyway, I just finished watching an anime series called 'Elfen Lied', and it's really good! I liked it, even with all the blood, and….. Naughty stuff… okay, let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"la-la-la, la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la…" the helmeted figure sang, with the vigour of a funeral march. Spent shell casings littered the floor at the feet of several armed men, and, as they fumbled to reload, a pen slid from the shirt pocket of an already-dissected security officer. The pen floated up, hovered horizontally at head height for a moment, and then rocketed forwards like a crossbow bolt. A choked scream rang out as the rightmost gunman crumpled, the pen lodged in his brain as it entered through his temple. The man on the left lost both arms at the elbow and then his head.

The third managed to run, as the figure slowly drifted down the hall, the soft smack of its bare feet on metal flooring. Dripping sounds came from the slaughterhouse where the figure had come from, the sealed room where it had been caged for eight long years, with no daylight or sky to see. "No, Lucy!" the guard gasped, as he reached the end of his escape. The corridor was barricaded by a massive blast door, as thick as a man's body and made of solid steel. Collapsing by a corner of the door, he cowered, as the naked, masked girl's feet stopped in front of him.

She crouched down, as if observing him through the metal helmet, and then, without touching him, his head began twisting, round on itself, before tearing off with a fountain of blood. A strange, bloody handprint appeared on the wall, right over a lever, and then slid down to the bar, leaving a trail of fresh, dark blood. The invisible hand clamped around the lever and pulled it down, opening the massive door. 'Lucy' kept humming as she resumed her slow pacing, heading for an elevator at the end of this new hall. More gunfire, then…. Screams. Silence…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the floor above, men were running to block the escapee's progress. Four, armed with automatic rifles. As the lift doors opened, they began rattling out shots, peppering the inside of the box with gunfire. As the smoke from the discharging rounds began settling, they paused. The inside of the elevator was shot to ribbons… and their target was crouched on the floor, with a ring of bullet holes around her. Several shells lay at her feet, blocked by something…. Inhuman. As the blue-shirted men started to fire, the two on the outside of the group fell, cut apart. The figure stood, moving forward, and butchered the other pair. Again, the silence fell, only the dripping blood, the sound of skin on sheet metal, and the soft, low humming. "La-la-la, la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another huge set of steel doors ground open, and the General Director, Doctor Kurama, stood surrounded by guards. Just as he opened his mouth, a loud squeal paused everyone, and a young woman with brown hair came tripping into the corridor, and fell over, dropping the tray with a coffee mug she carried. "Oh, I'm so clumsy…" she whined. Kurama yelled, "KISARAGI! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S DANGEROUS!" Kisaragi turned her head, and Lucy looked down, and the girl's head came off, blood spattering the shining steel floor. "NOOOOOOO! OPEN FIRE! KILL HER!" Kurama roared, struggling with two of the guards. Kisaragi's body floated up, hovering in front of Lucy as the guns barked, the corpse acting as a shield. Eventually, the gunfire stopped. "Out of ammo!" one of the bigger, brawnier guards spat. "I'll deck this bitch!" he sprinted to at the helmeted girl, raising his rifle to whip her, and then… his heart was pushed out of his back, landing in the lap of another guard.

As Lucy moved forwards, she repeated the pen trick, sniping one of the guards Kurama wrestled with. More screams rang out as she brought unholy death on the blue-shirted men, and then… she walked straight past Kurama, heading down the hall, and a bloody handprint appeared on Kurama's dark blue suit jacket. Kurama ordered, "Control room! Seal the hallway and the emergency partition!"

Lucy turned slowly, as a thick steel sheet trapped her in the corridor. As she stared at the panel, mighty dents buckled the surface of the metal. A soft hiss caught her attention, and a small door of thick metal opened, fresh air spilling into the tiny chamber. The night sky outside was deep black, and full of stars. Lucy paced through the door, out along a rocky plateau.

As the helmeted girl made her slow way up a rocky point, Kurama whispered to the man next to him. "You'll only get one shot, so make it count. I hope you're truly the best sharpshooter we have..." the man snorted. "This is a .50 CAL anti-tank rifle. There's no way her vectors can stop a bullet from this."

As the sniper aimed, his finger tightened on the trigger. Lucy's head turned slightly, and the muzzle flash lit up the window like a bolt of lightning. Instead of striking Lucy in the back of the head, at the base of her skull, the shot hit her higher, a deep graze that tore the mask from her and sent her falling, slow motion, over the edge of the precipice and into the wine-dark sea below, blood spattering the earth where she had stood a moment before. Lucy had….. Escaped…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
